This invention relates to swimming pools and fountains which can be instantly connected to the return line exit valve of the existing filtering system of the pool. Fountains of this design in the past have encountered difficulties such as having to install extra tubing and valves in the filtering system providing them complete control over the spray created by the fountain. Without pressure control the nozzle would have to be designed to accommodate the full amount of water pressure created by the filtering system pump. Also, the spray action of the fountain tends to push any top water debris toward the opposite wall of the pool instead of moving it around to skimming device. This action defeats the effectivenes of the skimmer in the cleaning of top water debris.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a single unit that creates a pressure controlled fountain and is able to direct undiverted water pressure in direction best suited for moving any top water debris around to skimmer.